


Veronica’s Breakthrough

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fecal Soiling, Hyper Scat, Out the Wrong Hole, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Veronica’s done it! After years of experiments, she’s finally made the elixir she’s sought after for so long! She’s so excited, she recklessly downs the concoction right before her lab assistant…





	Veronica’s Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling, weirder stuff)! Only read if you’re in to that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 9/5/18

There Veronica Macintosh stood, eyeing the vial of clear liquid in front of her with a beaming smile of pride. She’d done it! The early 30s lab worker had finally completed her long standing personal project. She stood up from the lab stool, taking great care to make sure her shoes were planted flat on the ground. She reached under the fume hood to grip the concoction and pull it out into the lab proper. She had to celebrate. The short haired, woman excited hurried to her lab assistant!

“Cindy! Cindy, are you here?” Veronica called out. She scanned up and down the other pipetting stations looking for her little red headed grad student assistant. Finally she found her, disobeying lab procedure by keeping her hair free to dangle as normal.

Cindy hung her current experiment on a pipe rack and turned her attention to her boss. “Ms. Macintosh? Is everything alright?” Cindy asked.

“You won’t believe it Cindy! Oh, goodness, this is the height of my career! After all this time, I’ve finally managed to get this all right!” she boasted.

Cindy was a bit confused by Veronica’s vague boasting. “Oh, um, great job. So… what is it?”

Veronica smiled, realizing she’d never really mentioned this private project to her darling lab assistant. “Well you see I… I’ve been working on…”

Ah, her excitement was at such a fever pitch, she couldn’t even speak! Veronica was so sure of herself, she figured a physical demonstration would be the most effective way of exhibiting her work.

Veronica threw aside any and all lab regulations and downed the vial of liquid right before Cindy’s eyes. The lavish, salty liquid coated her throat in it’s strange viscous film… perfect. She could feel the rumble of the concoction efforts working already. A sudden bloated sensation set in. Her stomach grumbled. Before their very eyes her gut started to balloon to look almost pregnant!

“Ms. Macintosh!” Cindy yelped. Not only was that the most blatant violation of safety protocol she’d ever seen, but Veronica’s gut was swelling like a balloon right before her! She was speechless!

“It’s quite alright, Cindy!” Veronica reassured her. “It’s all working perfectly. It’s all….”

There it was, that first sensation of absolute, overwhelming desperation! The need to go was already so strong! A chill shook down Veronica’s spine. She could barely stand upright! She reached out to grip on to the nearest lab table and…

“Aaaah~” There it was, her proof of concept! Snaking out of her anus into the seat of her panties and pantyhose was the fat, knobby head of a log of shit! Veronica had gone from cleaned out to desperate to take a dump in just a mere minute! This was a complete success so far!

Before her darling assistant Cindy, Veronica’s pantyhose started to stretch and bulge with the mass of a hefty turd. Cindy was stunned. Veronica was taking a massive dump right before her!

Oh, but poor Cindy hardly knew how much more was waiting. This footlong log as thick as two of Veronica’s fingers was only a glimpse into the mad science Veronica had ingested into her body.

Already, the early 30’s scientist was smiling from the new hyper sensitivity of her bowels, just from the first log. Then came the second; oh god, the second! Veronica groaned in delight from the sensation of an equally thick shit barrelling out of her, wrecking her poor clothing. It was no more thick than the matter she’d passed mere moments ago, but the elixer’s effect settling in made it a heavenly sensation! Veronica couldn’t help put purr out satisfied moans from the emerging scat heap distending her pantyhose.

Cindy was blindsided. “Wha-what the fuck is going on, Veronica!?”

Veronica tilted her head towards Cindy “We’ve done it, Cindy! We’ve made food and fertilizer a trivial matter for humanity! Just let anything or anyone drink this concoction and they’ll be able to produce enough waste to fertilize any grounds!”

Cindy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You… you plan to end world hunger by taking a massive dump?”

“Yes?” Veronica responded confused. Her anus gave a momentary sputtering fart before the third log of her mega dump came crackling out. By now, the bulge in the back of her tights was getting ridiculous, sagging heavily enough the scat could be seen poking of the waistband. Trails of the stuff were now hugging the back of thighs as the huge dump of girl shit looked for any idle space.

“Ms. Macintosh, this is insane!” Cindy complained, pinching her nose. “No one will ever want to do this! They’ll be freaks!”

“They’ll be gods!” Veronica corrected. “Gods of prosperity and fertility dedicated to sewing the land with prosperous harvests! And I’ll be the first among them!”

Veronica scoffed at Cindy’s continued baffled expression. Clearly, Veronica needed to affirm this really was a miracle of science dedicated to the good of humanity. Veronica turned towards Cindy to continue her speech, still defecating.

“A person who does this is dedicating themselves to the well being of our kin!” Veronica boasted “Every aspect of them will help the lives of others. I-I…”

Veronica moaned and shivered as she felt her body take on more of the strange serum’s effects. She unbuckled her lab coat, tossed aside her jacket, and let her white blouse expose itself to the air. Veronica bore her teeth and focused. The rate of her rear’s defecation further increased and the next seemingly endless log of scat poured out of her, some finally leaking out of her pantyhose. But still, that was hardly the spectacle Veronica was building towards. No, the real miracle came from the dark stains suddenly developing on her shirt! Slowly the fabric went taut and bulged just like the rapidly failing clothing on her ass… Veronica was shitting out of her tits!

It worked! She could defecate out of her nipples now, just as planned! And goodness, the sensitivity of it all… it seems her whole body was starting to interpret pooping as a pleasurable experience. That sensation of relief coupled with that feeling of fullness still stuffing her… It was delightful. Veronica threw her head back and moaned as her clothing started to rip asunder from the mounting piles of waste on her ass and chest.

Cindy was uncertain whether she should run, scream, or just continue to ask questions. How in god’s name any of this was possible with the modest repertoire of chemicals in their lab was unbelievable. How did she do this? It was undoubtedly a feat of genius but… but why all this poop!?

Finally, Veronica’s pantyhose fell to floor, slamming down with the mountain of scat from her extreme bowel movement. Of course, Veronica still was far from empty. She continued to freely defecate her increasingly large turds into a sloppy pile atop her ruined clothing. Not soon after, the buttons on her blouse began to give out. Veronica manually tore that open herself and let her breast’s fresh shit fall to the floor. Her anus-like nipples continued to heave scat like broken facets.

Morbid curiosity hit Cindy now. This was the most bizarre sight she’d ever witnessed. Her superior was freely defecating turds the thickness of her wrist across the lab floor without a care in the world. There was no end in sight, and it looked as if she’d already produced over a fourth of her body weight in scat from seemingly nowhere….

“H-how is this all possible?” Cindy asked.

“Hmm?’ Veronica replied, milking her shitting breasts “Oh, well, it’s a pretty complicated interaction between goblet cells and certain kinds of venom that… well, I don’t want to say too much. You could claim my work as your own.”

“I’d never uh…” Cindy stopped. It probably wasn’t sound to argue with a woman who thought she was a god for shitting such massive volumes.

“So… is it just going to come out every orifice you have or just those two.” Cindy asked in genuine curiosity.

“More to come! I think the way I set it up, I shouldn’t have anything coming out the nose or ears, but most other holes should be open.” Veronica claimed.

Cindy groaned. “That’s disgusting! You… Urgh, it must feel so gross!”

“It… it’s actually pretty wonderful.” Veronica continued, distracted by something. “I set it up to make those muscles a bit extra… extra…:

Veronica gave pause for a second and pushed as if she were readying herself to take a shit, despite defecating like a grown bull already. Her efforts and pushing were rewarded by her asshole stretching open even wider. Now a heavy, continuous shit log the thickness of her goddamn forearm coiled out of her at an even faster speed than before! All Veronica could offer at the sensation were heavy moans of delight. Yet… there was still more. Something huge was building inside of her!

Between Veronica’s exclamations of glee and her smiling grit teeth, Cindy was starting to grow suspicious this wasn’t just for Veronica’s own sexual arousal. She popped the question flat out. “Veronica, are you-”

“Cindy, shut up” interrupted Veronica.

Cindy was stunned by Veronica’s straightforward insult “What!?”

Veronica replied gasping for breath “Oooh… Oooh fuck! Oooh fuck! Cumming! Cumming! I’m fucking cummiiiing~!”

Veronica threw all care to the wind and reached a hand down past her pooping tits to straddle her aching clit. Every little roll over the little piece of flesh made her shiver and shake with orgasmic glee! There she went, orgasm was there! To celebrate that arrival, her cunt itself started to gape. Her body was about to be pushed to its limits.

The scientist gasped for breath. She clenched firmly onto the lab counters, nipples and anus defecating all the while. She strained even harder, going red in the face, as she felt something emerge from between her pussy lips. She was giving birth… birth to a head of shit as thick as the downpour cascading out her anus! The steady creep of the bowel movement continued, a second rope of waste was being birthed into the world. Veronica continued her labored grunts. Harder and firmer she pushed until finally it picked up speed. The agonizing crawl was now a steady lurch of shit, faster than a normal bowel movement, but no where near the blistering pace of over a foot per second of heavy logs ravaging her backside.

Gradually Veronica regained her composure, slowly but surely adjusting to the sensation of four continuous streams of waste exiting her body. She finally answered Cindy’s question, still twiddling her clit all the while.

“My arousal is but a secondary benefit of this all! It’s all about others, really. Do tell the media that for me.” insisted Veronica.

Cindy looked over to the fume hood to make sure nothing caustic had been left inside there. No, everything was neat and clean. Her boss really was naked in front of her jilling off to four different holes of her body generating insane amounts of scat. She decided enough was enough.

“I’m calling 911.” She blurted.

“Sure, I expected as much.” Veronica replied casually. “Before you do though, could you remember some important things for me? I’m about to lose my ability to speak.”

“You what?” Cindy groaned.

“Tell whoever shows up I was a hero trying to test their work as soon as possible.” Cindy hurriedly stated. “This should all last for either 3 days, 3 months, or longer; my calculations were messy. Also, make sure they don’t haul me off to some quarantine facility. I should still be fully here mentally throughout this. Lastly, for the antidote to this all, it’s in the f-UUURRRRR-UUUURRRRP”

The taste of fart gasses filled Veronica’s throat as she felt her esophagus well up with something solid. Moments later, all speech of hers was choked out as her face joined her nipples and pussy as another makeshift anus for her insane scat load. Out her lips poured another dense deluge of fecal matter, cascading out with the speed of vomit proper. Her neck visibly bulged with the heap of scat, parting her lips wide trying to escape.

Cindy had had enough. The girl let out a disgusted mewl and fled from the scene. She simply couldn’t believe this was all happening.

Veronica was lucky her prediction she’d still be able to breath was correct. She could focus completely on the heavenly delight of each stream of scat out of her growing faster and thicker. Her body was a total plaything from this apocalyptic force. Every little push she gave sent an endorphin rush through her head and a faster stream of shit out of every point of her body. Her throat went numb from the full yard of scat heaving out of her every second. Her anus nipples struggled so hard to expel the hard scat as wide as drink coasters out of her body. Her poor ruined cunt and her unearthly destroyed asshole blissfully coated the ground with torrential dual streams of filth thicker than her calve. It just kept coming. It all just kept getting faster…

She’d finally done it! Veronica had finally achieved her erotic daydream of becoming a full on scat factory. She bore down and pushed harder, wondering if this heaven would ever end.


End file.
